Sarjastran
Sarjastran was a small, semi-modernized country on the border of Mongolia and Kazakhstan that in 1984 was involved in an attempted revolution by Communist rebels backed by the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic and People's Republic of China. During this conflict, the British Army was called in to fight alongside a more secretive Central Intelligence Agency presence that was ordered by The Patriots to sabotage the efforts of the revolutionary forces and also to take control of Sarjastran's own Metal Gear program. History Early History Sarjastran was a small, tribal state before the 19th century led by warlords with who fought amongst each other in a grapple for territory and control, the most powerful of these warlords being the ancestors of Sarjastran's present monarchy. In 1843, the British Army invaded the country and eliminated or captured the tribal warlords throughout the country in a series of campaigns split between three years. The British, seeking convenient governance that would hold some loyalty to the British empire, placed the one tribal warlord faction remaining in charge of the country and declared it a free country. Throughout the 19th century, infrastructure and economy in the country would grow, with the first telegraph cables and railway lines being laid in 1856 and 1857 respectively and the formation of it's own military, the Sarjastran Defense Force, in 1863. During both World Wars the country avoided dealing with either the Allies, Central Powers and Axis forces in remaining neutral throughout the conflicts, remaining independent and self-sustaining for the years that the wars raged on, to the monarchy's credit in the eyes of the Sarjastran population. In the 1950s, with the spread of global communism becoming apparent, the Sarjastran government began to enforce strict censorship laws and rules, narrowly risking resembling a fascist dictatorship in the eyes of the rest of the world and in doing so unwittingly attracting the attention of the USSR and China, both of whom viewed the country as a threat to it's borders. However, backing from the North Atlantic Treaty Organization made both countries wary of attacking Sarjastran, thus keeping the country safe from external threats. However, internal strife was brewing in the form of pro-communist sentiments, with many people speaking openly of their disdane for the monarchy by the late 1960s. A small group of military officers in the SDF planned a coup d'etat, though this plot was discovered and the officers brutally killed in a public display of force by the monarchy via electrocution and decapitation. Sporadic violence and attempted coups would follow throughout the country's history until 1978, when the monarchy finally granted free-market reforms and a lift on censorship after a particularly violent attempted coup. In 1979 the monarchy began to explore files that had somehow leaked into their hands documenting the Peace Walker Incident, the monarchy also learnt of the existence of Metal Gears and began to search for ways to develop their own Metal Gears, keen to create a force of these weapons that would guarantee the country's survival and prevent it from becoming another state akin to the puppet states of Mongolia and Kazakhstan. Sarjastran Communist Revolution Conflict In 1984 the monarchy of Sarjastran fell into disfavour during a series of severe droughts and famines which left numerous isolated communities away from it's capital, Sarjastran city, in disrepair and abandonment. With quiet backing from the USSR and China, a group of revolutionaries formed calling themselves the Sarjastran Communist People's Army and launching a guerilla campaign against the forces of the Sarjastran monarchy, the Sarjastran Defense Force. The ensuing campaign was initially one sided in favour of the communists, with their superior firepower and training when compared to the poorly equipped and ill-prepared SDF, with each victory secured earning the communists reprieves in the form of support packages from the USSR and China, alongside new recruits driven by the idea of defeating the monarchy which they now viewed as corrupt. In panic, the Sarjastran monarchy turned to the United Kingdom, one of it's oldest allies, to help defend it from attack. Although the UK was the only country to officially deploy forces to the country, the United States of America's shadowy behind-the scenes government, The Patriots, sent forces of the CIA to the country to deal with the communist threat and simultaneously take control of the country's Metal Gear program and capture or destroy the resources that the SDF had, preventing them from developing their own Metal Gears. Leading this CIA operation was the Cyborg Ninja, Artemis. As British troops set about building bases in and around the country's three largest cities, Sarjastran City, Temanyuk and Zeobrevsk, the CIA set about sending in their agents, ordering them to sabotage any efforts made by the Communists to take control of any SDF bases of importance. Artemis was the most succesful agent involved in these operations, and during one of these missions in which he was assasinating a high ranking rebel he met the British Army soldier, Andrew Davies, though he shrugged this encounter off and thought nothing of it until later when they next met, leading to the death of the over confident and mentally unstable CIA operative. Though Andrew's constant encounters with the CIA task force hindered their operations severely, it was ultimately insufficient enough to prevent them from completing their goal, with the CIA eventually recovering from the loss of their commander and most of their forces and adapting their tactics to a more subtle approach, now avoiding contact with the factions warring in the country if possible, until they had succesfully completed their objectives. The final pieces of the Metal Gear program were finally taken a full four months after the death of Artemis and by this time the war was relatively over and was grinding down with a defeat for the SCPA in the foreseable future almost a definite probability. The USSR promptly withdrew support in these final months and, shortly before the end of the conlict on the 15th July, China also withdrew it's support and the revolutionary party collapsed just three days later. The leaders of the revolution were paraded through the streets of the capital and promptly executed by the monarchy, though the British Army did not attend these 'celebrations' and, after a lengthy process of equipment and casualty recovery, pulled out of the country. 21st Century Sarjastran was used as a military base in the early 2000s by the United States as a staging point for troops in the Gulf and, when the Sons of Patriots system was finally released into mainstream circulation, the Sarjastran government had the majority of its army, navy and air force 'upgraded' with SOP. During Liquid Ocelot's insurrection, the country descended into a state of anarchy, along with many others in the region, and huge riots broke out across the country. Write the second section of your page here. Category:Locations